There Is Only Red Without You
by Phantom4747
Summary: I feel the sun on my face. I see trees all around me, scent of wildflowers on a breeze. It's so beautiful - well if you ignore the zombies that are chasing you and the metallic taste in your mouth that is most likely from blood.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So a lovely friend of mine asked me to do a Bellarke Zombie Apocalypse one rather than the other two I had suggest in my YouTube fanfic of Soul and Maka. This is my first Bellarke fic but I have at least four AU's in the working for these two. I miss them so much and cant wait till the third season, anyway, hope you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated and I really want to know what you think of this fic so please leave it in the reviews. Enjoy! -Phantom4747_

* * *

><p>Being stuck in a zombie apocalypse sucked.<p>

Being stuck with your next door neighbor who got your dad killed while in the zombie apocalypse sucked a little bit more.

Being stuck in the zombie apocalypse with the girl who was also dating your boyfriend sucked a lot.

Being the one who killed your boyfriend not even in the first week of the zombie apocalypse _really_ sucked.

The gust of hot, sticky, humid air made her drench with sweat; she could feel the sweat drip from off her chin onto her chest and the sun beating down on her with such ferocious intensity didn't really help her problem. She knew she was covered in blood, she was still wearing the clothes she had on when she held her dad as he dripped blood all over the kitchen floor. Not to mention the blood that's from seven other people, including her boyfriend.

She didn't want to say the world was ending, it wasn't. Humans were.

Everything would be fine though, once she would reach the CDC, everything - this huge mess - would be fixed.

Her mother has probably already came up with a cure and is working on how to spread the word right this minute...yeah.

"Clarke?" Wells asks, grabbing her shoulder to turn her towards him. "Look, I just wanted to say-"

"Why are you still following me? I told you to get lost."

"We have to stick together if we want to survive. I know we aren't exactly your favorite people but this is who you got. We need to stay together, we'll go to the CDC and this whole problem will be resolved. _All of us_ need to go."

"I'll go a different route to the CDC, if you want you can stay on this one. Either way, I want you at least fifty yards away from me."

"I second that, we should all just split up and go our separate ways to the CDC. Us staying together is a bad idea, we're gonna tear into each other before those walkers even have the chance to." Raven says, giving her usual scowl to Wells.

"We'll die if we travel alone." Wells tries to reason.

"You mean _you'll_ die. I can live just fine without your yammering."

"I'll be fine too. If anyone is gonna survive the zombie apocalypse it sure as hell is gonna be me." Raven says, folding her arms across her chest.

A scream makes them all stop, looking over to the right direction where they were heading only to see a massive crowd of those "zombies." Clarke's eyes widen at all the pale creatures, running with their limbs flying at a disarray as they chase the two boys who are caring a girl. She can hear Wells curse from beside her, obviously in just as much shock as she was.

Although she didn't know what was shocking her the most. The fact that there was at least 40 of those monsters running full speed at them or the fact that their was people alive. "We have to help them." Clarke finalizes, waving her hand for them to come and they run towards them.

Wells grabbing the girl the two boys were trying to carry but they were just as injured as the passed out brunette girl they were carrying. "Follow me!" One of the men screams, Raven grabbing his arm and throwing it over her shoulder to help him walk. Clarke grabs the other; throwing his arm around her shoulder as they run forward, following the man that keeps telling them they have a sanctuary and to hurry and keep that girl alive otherwise the whole fuckin' planet is going to blow up.

Clarke looks up to where the man is taking her but all she can see other than the pink hued sky is the prison in the background; standing tall and making the beautiful colors in the sky really pop out by it's scary, dull appearance.

* * *

><p>The man opens the two front gates from the jail, slamming it closed behind them until they are at the very front doors of the prison and sighing in relief when the monsters bang at the gates erratically, wanting to get in and rip them to shreds. He's lying on the floor for a minute before he looks up at them and curses at himself. "Bellamy is gonna beat the shit out of us."<p>

Clarke can't help but think how he resembles something of a bird and a snake with his big nose and slit eyeballs. The man that Clarke is carrying groans with the man, letting himself fall on the ground. "I'm Miller, the one who looks like he's crying is Murphy and the passed out girl is Octavia." He introduces.

"I'm Wells Jaha, this is Raven Reyes and this-"

"I'm Clarke Griffin, it's a pleasure..." She says, giving them a nod and turns over to the girl. "What happened?"

"She was running and twisted her ankle, hitting her head in the process." Miller explains. Clarke runs her hand over the cut on Octavia's forehead, she can tell from just the little bit of blood seeping through it that it'll have a bump on it but didn't hit herself hard enough for stitches. As for her leg-

"What the hell happened?!" Her whole body shakes from the rumble. She whips around, seeing the front doors of the prison fly open and in comes a man running with an AK-47 strapped on his back and a tight blur shirt with a leather jacket on top along with some black cargo pants. He dismisses her, pushing her aside without a thought and Clarke studies his face with absorption. His features are sharp and dark but when he sees the girl called Octavia all of that melts.

His once black eyes turn to chocolate, his flare of curls turn into a mop and his tense muscles go slack. He takes her face in his hands and kisses Octavia's forehead before snatching her up from Wells. His glare turns over to Murphy and Miller. "Did I not make myself clear when I told you that I'd have your head on a fuckin' spike-"

"It was her fault!" Murphy interjects. "She was trying to run away from us!"

"She must have been running away from you because you were being a bunch of assfucks!" He shoots his glare over to them, eyes squinting at them in accusation. "And what the fuck did I tell you about bringing newbies?"

"They were helping us," Miller leads on, now fully standing up because he's probably afraid the man might kick him.

"You must be Bellamy the man that is gonna kill them and blow up the planet? Octavia is gonna be fine, she'll have a bump on her head for two days or so but she won't need stitches or anything. I never got the chance to see if her ankle was okay, according to your men they told me she twisted it while running?" Clarke says it questionably, not wanting to quote their words.

"How do you know this?" He asks.

"I was an intern at a hospital and my mom is a doctor and works at the CDC, dad's a scientist. This stuff is pretty easy, not rocket science like my dad does or anything." Clarke admits, giving a shrug and a faint smile.

He looks impressed for a second, scanning her over before he says, "Take her inside." Bellamy demands and just like that, the two boys are on their feet, grabbing her by her arms as they lead her in the prisoner. "Kill the guy and the other girl." He demands and his soft features turn dark once again, he says it with no remorse, like it's just a usual business day and it makes a shiver run down her spine.

"Don't kill them!" Clarke says, shoving Miller and Murphy off of her and about to walk back only for them to clasp onto her again but she's already gave him a hard shove on the chest which gathers his attention. "What the hell? You cant just kill people! They aren't even infected!"

He sighs, looking down at Octavia like she'll give him some sort of answer. "Murphy grab the guy, Miller grab the girl, I got the little princess. Throw both of them in the cells, away from our people and make sure to give them separate cells so they don't plan anything. I'll decide whether or not to kill them once I get this annoying heat off me and my sister healed."

"Fuck you man!" Raven growls, trying to shove Miller off of her. "We saved their lives! This is how you repay us?!"

"Y'know what? That ones giving me a headache just kill her." Bellamy says, waving his hand absently for Miller to hurry up with it and Clarke shoves his chest, making him look down at her.

"If you kill her, I will not help with Octavia. Now, this is how it's gonna happen - you're gonna treat them hospitably because this is your home and we are the guests, we will be treating this house with our utmost respect being that it's not ours and we'll discuss further plans and arrangements later. _All of us_. Meaning if I don't see those two alive and unhurt I _will_ kill you with this machete hanging off my thigh. Do I make myself clear?"

Bellamy's lips pinch together, trying to fight the urge to unravel into a smile but instead it just shows off into a smirk.

"Brave princess."

* * *

><p>He waits patiently beside her as Clarke wraps up Octavia's ankle attentively. He had separated her, Raven and Wells, sending her into the infirmary and Raven and Wells into the cell saying no harm would come to them and gave Miller and Murphy a look that made them repeat his words. She wraps her ankle earnestly, trying not to twist it in anyway so it'll heal faster and once she's done, tucking the fold of the bandage into the other, she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "You don't have to worry, a twisted ankle is nothing. Just make sure she's off of it for a week."<p>

He sighs, sitting at the end of the infirmary bed as he squeezes Octavia's hand. "I'm Clarke Griffin by the way." She holds out her hand for him to shake it but he just looks up at her and raises his eyebrow like he's never seen such a thing.

"Bellamy Blake." He responds absently, still staring down at the girl that she realized is his sister, that's what Miller said to her anyway. She never had a sibling, always wished to have someone be there with her; have someone have the same blood as her and have someone to just love them unconditionally. It's when Octavia's lips part and she makes a small snoring sound does he sit up, adjusting the AK-47 on his back. "The other two you were with, who were they?"

"Wells Jaha and Raven Reye's, their my...well Wells is my childhood friend that I hate because well, I don't want to get into that and Raven is my mortal nemesis because she stole my boyfriend. Well I guess technically I did being that they were dating each other longer but he didn't tell me that. So...I don't really know what they are to me."

Bellamy smirks at that, raising an eyebrow and she can tell he's just saying: Your having a pretty rough day huh?

He grabs a quilt from one of the cabinets, fluttering it out and laying it over Octavia's body. "Sorry 'bout that and I'm really sorry about what I'm gonna do. Monroe and Fox get in here." The two girls open the door and Clarke's surprised she hadn't even heard them. "Strip her." He orders.

"_Excuse me_?" Clarke gawks, stepping back from the two girls that are coming up to her.

"Relax, it's just to check for bites. I even ordered two girls to strip you, should thank me really. I'm usually not as kind."

"Fuck you." She spits out.

"Ooo princess such foul language."

As the two girls walk over to her, already grabbing her by her wrists Clarke shoves them off. "If I was bit you know damn well that I would have turned already. The bite only takes moments before it takes effect, even if it didn't start yet I would be deathly pale and have a fever - as you can see I don't have any of those symptoms. If your worried about a weapon I could be hiding, well I'm sorry but even if I didn't have a weapon I would still strangle you if I wanted to. Obviously, I just saved your friend here - I don't want to kill you. So these clothes are gonna stay attached on my body if you want to keep these two girls along with your hands."

He walks up to her, hovering down on her and grabs her shirt only for her to grab his wrist. "How do you know that much already?"

She shoves him causing him to take a step back before she turns to the two girls. "I just do. When this patient wakes up you should give her some water, she'll be very thirsty. As for you," she looks at Bellamy. "how many survivors are there?"

"Counting you, Raven and Wells, a hundred." He confirms, nodding for her to follow along. They go through what would be security hallways, his boots hitting the metal floor and making it echo across the walls. He walks up to the door that leads to a cell block and stops. "Just a warning princess? These are all juvenile delinquents so the view of 'survivors' are probably not what you're hoping for."

He opens the door before she can say anything and right when she does she can hear people screaming, a few girls moaning loud in the distance and she sees two men kicking on a guy on the floor. "Stop that! You'll kill him!" She screams making the two guys stop from kicking and bat their eyes at her.

They look like they hadn't done anything bad and are actually surprised someone had called them out on it. Clarke studies the man on the floor, lifting up his shirt and nodding at herself. "You'll be fine, no broken ribs. Get out of here while you can." He gives an appreciated nod and scurries away before the two guys can run after him.

"Hey! We were only having a little fun!"

"If that was what you call fun I guess you wont mind it if I grab the dagger in my boot and shove it up your neck as I watch all the blood spill from your neck, huh? Will that be fun for you too?"

The two men are stuttering now, looking shamefully on the ground like their mother just found out they weren't sharing with other kids. Everything goes quiet when they see her, she raises her chin to them in pride before she turns over to Bellamy. "How could you just stand there watching idly by as they beat someone up?"

"Wasn't my problem." He shrugs.

"So I shouldn't have repaired sister? Should I have just watched as your two guys tried to carry her away from a hoard of zombies and just not tell you that her ankle was twisted?"

"That _was_ your problem."

"How _was_ it my problem?"

"Because I would have hunt you down if I found out."

She glares at him, raising her chin in defiance as he smirks down at her. Their are murmurs now, echoing off the walls as they ask questions of 'who would talk back to Bellamy like that' and 'who is she' and 'is she our new leader?' "What the hell are you gawking at?! Get back to your damn posts." He growls out causing them all to scurry off.

He looks back at her, she's staring at him just as he is to her and they both know what the other is thinking: I think I might need them. Bellamy knows she's a nurse, he needs someone like her to heal his soldiers and himself and Clarke knows she needs a roof over her head and someone to fight with her, who better than a ruthless dictator?

He nods for her to follow him, going into an office and he nods at Miller to close the door who has been guarding his office and Miller gives a firm nod and shuts his door. Bellamy sighs, leaning against the table and folds his arms. "I need a doctor."

"I need a house."

"I don't want your friends though. You can pick one to stay."

"No, that's not how its going to work." She puts her hands on her hips as she tells him her point. "You need a doctor, I need a protected base. You also need ammo, Raven can make bullets. Wells could be a very good and loyal guard. Your getting more than you even wanted, all I'm getting is a house. Which although is very useful I could most likely make or find my own. You need all three, I know your guards out there are diminishing every second with the walkers outside and that's why you need a doctor. So this is how it's gonna work, your gonna take all of us in and your gonna treat us like human beings. Not only us three, your whole camp."

"They are being treated like humans."

"No, they aren't. You don't let people beat a guy to death, that's treating them like savages."

"We do whatever the hell we want."

"Not here. I get that it's your rules cause it's your house but if you want us here to stay, to heal, to make and to guard? Your gonna have to treat everyone like people."

He sighs, pushing back his dark mop of curls and smirks at her. "I could just force all three of you to stay."

"No, because no matter how many times you hurt me, I wouldn't heal anyone for you. Raven wouldn't make your precious ammo and Wells...well, you could probably break him but he'd put up a decent fight."

He laughs, "I could just threaten to kill the other two if you didn't do as I asked."

"Then I'd 'accidently' poison whoever you wanted to keep alive. A life for a life."

He taps his foot against the metal floors before he gives a strangled sigh. "Fine."

She extends her hand to him so he can shake it and he smirks, taking her dainty hand into his calloused one. "I think this is a start of a good partnership."

"Really?" She says, "I think my mind just exploded from how dumb I'm being."

He laughs, she doesn't admit it but her stomach churns when he does and she thinks she hasn't just made a dumb decision, she thinks she's made a horribly wonderful decision. She hopes she doesn't look back on it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So this was my first Bellarke fic, I asked if you guys wanted Harry Potter or Hunger Games but someone had messaged me saying they wanted me to do a zombie apocalypse one rather than the other two so here you go. I hope you enjoy it, to be honest I wasn't really sure as to how I was going to start it I made three other beginnings and read through them all before I finally settled on this one. I sort of did the next chapter but it isn't completely ready yet. Very sorry this is so short and doesn't contain as much romance as you probably want but stay tuned because I am going to put a lot of romance in the later chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Sorry about this being late. Btw this fic might be going a little slow because in two days my break will be over and school will have started once again. Well, anyway reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy and have a lovely day! Phantom out! -Phantom4747_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I hope this makes up for that crappy chapter before. A follower of mine had said it was too dull and boring and didn't show romance whatsoever and I had to agree. So I hope this one is a litte to your standards. Excuse the last chapter if you will. I'll actually be trying to change this story up but for now I'll just be trying to get the chapter up and then I'll be modifying it for adjustments. Take this as a first draft, I guess? Not sure. Anyway hope you like! -Phantom4747_

* * *

><p>He remembers the first time he saw her; she was just so colorful. Her curly waved hair was as golden as a lion, lips just a shade under of a rose almost the same shade as bubblegum, her eyes were of the sea blue that showed a tidal wave coming and although her skin was pale, her cheeks were flushed and her nose a pinkish color which was a beautiful contrast with her pale skin, either way, it was not the deathly pale as it was now.<p>

Her face is scratched all over, her skin as pale as a skeleton, golden locks turning a more whiter - more stressed - color, the pinkness on her face that was from well nourishment had left her body completely. The only thing that stayed was the ferocious blue in her eyes yet still, it didn't show as much light as it did when they first met. It showed darkness and pain and he wished he could wipe that from her eyes. It had only been a month since they met and he still couldn't believe how much has changed.

"Well?! Do you have anything to say for yourself?!" Clarke screamed at Bellamy, her tight pink paled lips forming into a scowl.

"You can't make the tough decisions around here,_ I _can. It needed to be done. You should take a few notes, princess, you might learn something."

"The only thing it _makes_ you is a narcissistic selfish asshole, all you do is cause chaos and mayhem. You're reckless, irresponsible, and impulsive; the only thing I'd learn is how to get myself - and everyone - killed. The group is lucky I'm here, if it weren't for me this group, you, and everyone inhabiting it would belong to the dead."

"I doubt that. I did what needed to be done, Clarke."

"You almost got yourself killed! Not to mention the team you took with you! Is that really what _needed_ to be done, Bellamy?"

"If we didn't kill them then, it would just be another problem we had to face another day. I got it over with."

"We lost Roma! How can you not care!? We lost one of our people-!"

"You don't think I know this?" He uproars and she shuts her mouth, seeing the rage bottle in his chocolate eyes. "I watched her go down. I'm the one gonna be digging the damn grave. Trust me, Clarke, I know we lost someone. That hoard has been wandering outside the gates for days now, it's a good thing I did what I did."

Clarke sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose and turning up towards their group that has been staring at them with worry. "Go back to your positions, everything is fine." She dismisses them kindly and when they all give them confused, worried, interested stares, Bellamy speaks up.

"Don't you have jobs to do?" They grumble, going back to their positions nonetheless.

He looks back down at her, seeing her frustrated and agitated face stare right back up at him. "You could have told me about your scout mission, you made me-" She's about to say worry but thinks better of it, she doesn't want that coy smirk to show up on Bellamy's face, not to mention he'd never let her live it down.

"Since when do I have to tell you what I'm going to do? I'm a grown man."

She rubs her temples, massaging them with her index fingers as she gives out an angry growl. Bellamy admits that many things have changed but the hatred and nagging they had from the beginning will most likely be the only thing that really sticks.

"The whole camp was worried." She tells him even though they weren't, they hadn't even noticed his absence until he arrived with cuts all over his face and dragging Roma's lifeless body in his hands. It was her that was worried, she shouldn't have been, but they were the ones running this place. If he died that left her in charge, to burden all these mistakes alone, they were co-leaders and partners and they both needed one another. A matter of fact she had admitted that to him on their scouting mission, last week. And even if he didn't say it, she knew he needed her just as much.

After that scouting mission, they had grown closer. Friends could even be a word to describe their relationship.

He seems to notice what she meant, read through her and he tips his head to the ground ashamed he made her worry. "I can handle myself." He mutters but it really means for her not to worry about him, he exits the cell block and goes outside for some fresh air. Bellamy looks up at the prison, remembering when all of this just began and he had taken over the whole thing just by himself and a handful of other delinquents who had survived and was outside the prison.

He also remembers the next day that Octavia had run away and he had sent Miller and Murphy after her right away as he began to make another bigger search party. That same day Clarke had come with his sister, Miller and Murphy, along with her trusty side-kick, Wells Jaha and (apparently) her arch nemesis, Raven Reyes. The only reason he kept them in the prison was because he needed a doctor, he tried throwing Wells and Raven out but Wells was constantly at Clarke's side and Raven could make bullets. And Clarke refused to let him do that. They made a deal and Bellamy was a man of his word.

Clarke had fixed Octavia's ankle in a cinch, and Bellamy couldn't help his mind from wandering about what if Octavia got hurt worse and Clarke wasn't there to fix it? So just like that he let her stay in the prison and God had he wished he hadn't. She was a pain in his ass from day one, the second day she had tampered with his group saying not to fight with each other constantly and just like that, harmony filled the whole prison.

Who knew a 5'3 eighteen year old girl could calm down 97 prisoners? Well, 96 not including himself because no matter how hard she tried, she could never keep him on a leash. He would have thrown her out on the third day but the whole group had started to get attached and again his mind drifted towards Octavia being hurt. But the real reason he wished he threw her out was because he was starting to get attached, he was starting to care.

He also thinks how much has happened, Raven and Clarke becoming best friends, Wells and Clarke turning to be friends only for him to die the next day, Wells death was the whole thing with Charlotte and Murphy. He sometimes wonders if Murphy's still alive but he tries not to let his mind wander about anything like that honestly.

By the time he realizes it, he's already done digging the grave and he tucks the shovel into the dirt as he pushes himself back up and walks inside the prison. He looks up, Jasper and Monty are staring out the window with their rifles, making sure to shoot any walker on sight. He looks to the side where he can see Monroe and Fox folding some blankets as they pass it through every cell block. Raven on the eating table as she's trying to make more bullets with Harper beside her as good company. His eyes meet up to Clarke's, who's up the stairs and seeming to have an angry discussion with Conner. "Princess!" He calls making her angry glare disappear into a thankful stare for probably getting her out of that conversation.

She points over into a direction making Conner walk away the way she pointed as he fumed and she slowly comes down the stairs looking drained from any energy she had left in her body. "You...okay?" He asks causing her to smile the faintest of smiles, tucking a strand of her blonde curls behind her ear. "Is anybody now-a-days?"

He smirks, adjusting the axe that hangs from his hip. "Fair point."

She gives a kind smile at him, letting her hands clasp behind her back as she waits for him to talk. "Get a room." Raven says, Harper covers her mouth to hide her giggle, Bellamy rolls his eyes, turning to see Clarke do the same thing and he pretends not to notice the tiny blush that rises on her cheeks.

"_Anyway_ we're low on food, I'm gonna take a few guys out to hunt. That okay with you?"

She twists her lip, Bellamy smiles at the small mole on the upper corner of her lip as it twists along with her actions. "Fine, but be quick, it's gonna get dark soon."

He nods, calling Miller, Conner, Atom and a few other men over where he gives them their orders to follow him. She gives him a worried look as she follows them outside over to the gate and his devilish smirk forms onto his lips. "Worried about me, princess?" He adjusts the gun from his back over into his hands, checking his rounds and extending his hand to give him some more to which she does.

She scowls at him only earning a hearty chuckle as he tilts her chin up at him. "I'll only be gone for an hour or so - so try not to miss me, will you?"

* * *

><p>An hour her ass!<p>

She paced around the cell block, waiting for him to open those doors and give her a grimace or a wince because he knows he deserves her screaming at him and she's preparing as to what to say when he comes back. She wants to say something of the lines of 'If you ever do that again I'll feed you to the walkers - to - I don't care for you but I was worried'. It's already been a day, she had fallen asleep waiting for him last night and she had decided to go looking for them, telling Raven she'd only be gone for an hour and unlike Bellamy, she would keep that promise.

She knew which route they took, she made Bellamy tell her before he went. So she ventured deep into the woods, surprised momentarily at how fast she found them. Although what she did see was Atom's torn up body from bites all over it as he whispered out, "Kill me." to Bellamy.

Bellamy had held the knife in his hands, he was shaking and he was trying to put him to an end but simply couldn't. It was the first time she ever saw Bellamy be soft and _not _wanting to kill someone (well other than the time they went on that scouting mission and he was begging for Dax to kill him). She waked over to him, sitting down beside Bellamy and usually when she went out without a gun he'd yell at her and call her a moron and tell her how careless she is but this time he only stared at her with pain.

Clarke looked down at Atom, seeing the bite right on his neck and another one on his cheek and shoulder and...their were too many bites. It didn't even matter if they brought him to the jail, a bite is a bite and once you get bit, your dead. Not to mention the fact that he wouldn't even survive the trip and it was only five minutes away.

"Kill...me," He croaked again.

Clarke looked over to Bellamy, shaking her head in a way that said 'no way in hell is he going to survive this and we need to put him down immediately before he turns.' He nods, his grip on the tiny dagger in his hand tight as he tries to adjust the way the dagger stabs into his skin, trying so hard to stab him. Clarke frowned, grabbing his hand, he gives her a curious scared look that she's never seen on his face but she slowly unravels his hand as she takes the knife from him into her own hand.

"Okay, okay." She agrees to Atom's terms, tucking her feet underneath her butt as she got herself situated.

She smiled down at him, caressing his head and combing his dark hair between her fingers. It was then that she started to sing, she could feel Bellamy's stare of gratitude and something of what she thinks could be respect. She gripped the knife tighter in her palm, running her hands through his hair once more as she stabbed the knife deep into his neck. The blood seeps through the cut, falling on her hands and Clarke continues to hum as she touches his cheek and gives him a small shriveled up smile.

She pretends not to see the way Bellamy let's his head fall on Atom's stomach as he says an incoherent 'sorry.'

* * *

><p>The next day was terrible.<p>

Octavia was keeping to herself constantly, she even had fought with Clarke too and kept in her bunker. Leaving Bellamy overly worried and stressed and Clarke pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. The crowd was also not helping their case, complaining about food and how the supplies are minimizing. Raven even complained about not having any gun powder left to make bullets.

That's why they had formed a little group to come with them. Jasper, Monty, Raven, Bellamy and Clarke.

Although Bellamy wasn't too keen on the idea of leaving Octavia alone without Clarke or himself watching after her but Clarke had said she needed time to mourn and that all they were doing to her was making her feel like she had to explain her mourning. They had put Miller and Monroe in charge which Clarke wasn't happy about because although she was fine with Monroe it wasn't long ago where she was cheering for people to die. When she told this to Bellamy he had simply said, 'We've all done things, Clarke.' and that was really the only thing she needed to hear.

So with Raven and her pistol, Jasper with his shotgun, Monty with his dagger, Clarke with her machete and Bellamy with his AK-47, they walked up onto the gates. Bellamy nodded over to Fox and Daniel to pound against the gates to get the walkers attention away from them and over to where they were standing and once they did, they opened the gates and stepped out.

Of course though right when they started, Bellamy and Clarke had got in an argument.

"We go into the woods where we have cover." Bellamy insists.

"They might pop out at us without us seeing! We head for the road."

"That just leaves us defenseless!"

"Just make a decision!" Raven exclaims throwing up her hands dramatically as she rolls her eyes.

Their stare is long, full with anger and although they are speechless - they all know they're having a conversation with each other. It became a thing they had between the second day of their meeting, at first it was just Bellamy flirting with her as she gave him a cold glare but it soon transfixed into a whole conversation whether it be an argument or a discussion.

Bellamy's jaw clenches, shaking his head as he turns away from her. "Fine, we'll do it the stupid way."

"If their are people on the streets we can take them into our home-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Your thinking about taking people in?" Bellamy's eyes are blown out wide as he turns to face her with an aghast expression. "We talked about this," He whispers over to her even though they can all hear.

"I know, but we need all the help we can get. Our 100 has changed to 48, Bellamy. _Forty eight_."

"What happened to us being co-leaders, huh? Didn't you say _we_ make the decisions? I thought I made it clear that that wasn't up for discussion. You know, now it just feels like your the one making the decisions."

"That's not true, Bellamy-" She extends her hand to grab onto his shoulder but he turns away from her.

"You know what? The sooner we get those supplies the faster I'm away from you and that sounds like heaven right now."

It's definitely a shot to the chest; it even takes Clarke a few minutes to close her mouth abruptly and even have the capacity to move her legs, she flares out her nostrils. "You wanna see heaven? I'll put you there."

"Ooo, will you know princess? Try me." He turns to her, their now facing each other; Bellamy having to tip his head all the way down to keep their gaze and Clarke looking so high up her neck hurts from the odd position.

"You guys are scaring Monty and Jasper." Raven hisses, turning over to the two scared boys that are clinging to each other.

Clarke frowns, turning over to Monty and Jasper and offering them her usual gentle (mom) smile. "Sorry guys, Bellamy and I are fine. We just need to discuss a few things but don't worry that'll be for later, for now we'll focus on getting the supplies." Her tone is light, the tone she makes when she's trying to comfort what feels like children.

"I'll go on ahead, make sure everything is okay." Bellamy says but even the others don't have to have Clarke's telepathic connection with him to know he was actually saying: I'm gonna walk away from you guys so I wont punch or hurt any of you.

Because their really is nothing that he needs to make sure is okay; the roads are deserted after all. Although he wants to be alone, Raven doesn't grant him this request instead, she jogs up to him and gives him a grin.

"What." He demands, not in the mood for playing.

"I was just wondering when's the wedding?" She cocks her head over to Clarke who is still trying to comfort Monty and Jasper from behind them.

"Me? And the princess?" Bellamy laughs.

"No, you and the zombie," Raven gestures. "_Yes,_ you and Clarke. I see the way you look at her." Raven grins.

Bellamy raises an eyebrow, "Maybe you were too diluted in your little fantasy but she just told me that she wanted to kill me and I said that being away from her is what I call heaven, so no, I do not _look_ at her." Bellamy protests.

"You do," Raven insists. "You look at her like she's the most infuriating, horrible, beautiful person you've ever met. I still haven't decided whether you want to kiss her or strangle her. Sometimes I think you might even want to do both. Plus I know how much you worry and look out for her - and _everyone _knows you'd kill them on the spot if anyone hurt her."

"We're close." He shrugs.

"Finn and I were close just like that too. Probably the reason why we were dating."

"Trust me when I say," Bellamy sighs. "It's not like that."

"Well if it's not like that for you it sure as hell is for her."

He raises an eyebrow at her, for her to proceed with her story and question what she meant. "Every time you leave to go out on some mission or little scouting trip, she throws herself at work to try and forget you or paces around the gates waiting for you to return. Last time she fell asleep near the door waiting for you, lucky I found her and dragged her over to her bed otherwise someone might have stepped on her."

"She...does that for everyone. Y'know princesses, always worrying about their beloved people." His voice is too weak when he says it and he curses right when he realizes it.

"Trying to convince yourself buddy?" Raven smirks and he stares over his shoulder to see Clarke staring at him giving him a worried and remorseful expression with her eyebrows furrowed causing creases on her forehead that says: _I'm sorry, please don't be mad._ He nods in understanding, rolling his eyes a little humorously to tell her it's in the past and the giggle she makes is something he grins at because that's the giggle she reserves just for him.

"Do you _really_ not look at her?" Raven asks again, nudging him with her elbow. "Cause that sure as hell looked like you were looking at her."

"We're done talking about this." He lets his footsteps fall slower over until where Clarke, Monty and Jasper are finally walking beside them.

Raven is now talking to Monty about their terrible moonshine when she wiggles her eyebrows over at him. Bellamy rolls his eyes.

"What...what were you two talking about?" Clarke whispers over to him.

"If I told you you'd probably get disgusted."

He looks down to see her face and she scowls at him, it's a real snarl, not the one she gives him when they're fighting - no, this is the snarl she gives when she's staring at the walkers. This pissed off, are you fuckin' kidding me, snarl. "Really?" She mutters, "Didn't think she was your type."

"Oh." He realizes what she meant, realizing that he should have used a better choice of words. "No, that wasn't what I meant."

But she's already talking to Jasper about how good he's getting with a rifle and that when he becomes even better she might even give him the first shift to which he grins proudly. "Clarke." Bellamy growls, grabbing her forearm and stopping her from walking. "That's not what I meant, don't ignore me."

"Guys, are you seriously gonna fight _again?" _Jasper exasperates, shuffling on his feet.

"It's alright, you guys walk on ahead." Clarke waves and after a worried nod they all do.

Clarke folds her arms, tapping her foot impatiently against the road as she waits for him to talk. "Raven and I were not talking about something like that."

"Okay." She says coldly.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Well Bellamy...it's not exactly unknown that you sleep around."

He sighs, running his hand through his unruly brown curls of hair. "We were talking about me and you actually."

"What about us?"

"That..." He's fumbling with the way his belt hangs off his hips now, trying to focus on everything except her. He doesn't even know why he's explaining this to her, it's not like she cares about him or he to her. He doesn't know why but her thinking about him liking someone that isn't her leaves a nasty taste in his mouth so he continues to fumble with things to try and explain what him and Raven were talking about. Clarke still cant believe this is Bellamy Blake, the guy who use to have threesomes in the middle of the whole damn prison who looks really embarrassed just saying, "...That we're close."

"GUYS!" The scream of Raven snaps them out of their heated gaze and over to the group as they see a mob of walkers running their way, flailing their arms as they tried to run at all their speed. He looks over at Clarke, asking her permission and after a nod, he barks out the order. "We're going in the woods! Come here!"

They both wait until the group has reached them and once they all duck in the woods is when him and Clark decide to go. Their is an adrenaline rushing through his veins anytime they run, the view of everyone peeking over their shoulders as they run as fast as they can carry themselves, the way the lifeless bodies chase after them just as fast. What makes his heart stop is seeing Clarke, her hair practically running after her and her peeking over her shoulder - not see how far away they are - but to pull him alongside of her.

She grabs his forearm as they runs, Bellamy raises his gun with his free hand, shooting whatever comes too close and they continue until they reach the next street where they all dodge in a bakery. Luckily for them, when they open the door their is only one and Bellamy runs over to it, hits him with his AK-47 and smashes his skull with his boot. All of them sighing in relief when they realized they ditched the huge hoard of walkers.

"Afraid to say it but I think we should crash here for the night." Bellamy says, looking to Clarke to see what she says and she nods.

"I know this road a little so in the morning I want you three checking for any supplies here and Bellamy and I will check at the little pharmacy at the end of the road." Clarke states.

"None of you will go out of this shop, am I understood?" Bellamy asks, Jasper and Monty nodding vigorously and Raven giving a firm nod. Jasper goes into the next room, soon coming out and throwing a loaf of bread in Bellamy's hands.

"There's more too."

"Is it expired?" Clarke rushes, looking at the bread to see if it is.

"Only by two days, that aint so bad?" Bellamy shrugs, opening it and after taking a whiff he puts some in his mouth and his shoulders slacken from just the taste. They all grab at least two slices, sitting in a circle as they stare at the roof. "Nine hundred cartoons of beer on the-" Jasper starts but Bellamy throws his shoe at him and Raven hits him in the gut.

Clarke laughs, holding onto his shoulder - and this time it's not because of a loss or out of sorrow or worry, this time it's her holding onto him as she rumbles with laughter. He wishes she'd stay like this forever.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So hopefully it wasn't that bad? Tell me what you thought of it in the comments or just message me if you feel more comfortable that way. Also please, please review. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't review for the first one being that it was rubbish but that one I'm hoping to at least see a few. I don't know if I'll be continuing this if it doesn't, I mean, I already have the third chapter half way done but if not a lot of people enjoy it I don't know if I should keep up with it. I don't mean to sound pushy, I just don't know if this story is good and continuing writing while no one enjoying it is a bit pointless. Anyway, enjoy! Reviews appreciated! Have a lovely day! - Phantom4747_


End file.
